I Have to Let You Go
by Five-0Forever
Summary: My first fic. Steve and Danny are in love but they both have to let go before they can find each other again.


This is my very first fic so please no haters. I know this plotline is extremely old but I suddenly got an urge to write and this is what my brain presented me with. I own absolutely nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing about it.

* * *

I've had a lot of time to think in here. Time to miss all the things I used to enjoy. Time to miss Danny. I don't know how I never noticed it before but I love him. Now of course it's too late to tell him. He stayed but he shouldn't have. He should have left me here. There's nothing he can do to help me.

I am jolted out of my thoughts as a guard yells "McGarrett. You have a visitor."

Danny. Again.

We go through the same routine as always. I sit down. He stares and picks up the phone. I pick up the phone. He talks. "Steve." I normally let him talk more first but today I need to interrupt him. "Why?"

"Why what, Steven?" "Why did you stay? You should be in Jersey with Rachel and Grace, not here, talking and pretending like you've actually gotten somewhere on the investigation." _Like you don't wish you were there._

"I don't understand." "You should have gone Danno. Your family is worth more than me. Grace is worth more than me." I can see the anger my comment caused but I don't care. It hurts to tell him to leave because I love him but that's exactly why I have to let him go. I can't be with him, not behind this glass, but Grace can. She can make him happier than I ever could. She is my partner's world and I can't blame him for needing her more than he'll ever need me.

But a part of me can't help but hope that he won't listen and he'll stay and save me. To help bring me out of the dark places my mind drags me to when I'm alone.

* * *

I honestly don't know why he's asking me to leave. Doesn't he know that I love him, that I need him in my life too? Doesn't he understand that I miss him driving my car and practically breaking down my door just so I can go hiking with him, that I miss him leading me into a rant?

I can see it now. How much it hurts him to say that. I can see all the things he isn't saying in his eyes. _Please stay. Don't go. I need you. Please be your normal self and completely ignore everything I'm saying because I don't know what I'll do if you go. Please don't leave me._ I can see something else in the way he looks at me and I really hope I'm not imagining this, because if I am I'm about to destroy our working relationship, our friendship. If I'm wrong I'll have to let him go.

"I can't leave, Steven." Relief flashed in those beautiful dark blue eyes before he masked it. "Why?" _Please don't let me be imagining things. Please don't let him reject me._

"Because I love you."

* * *

Hope flooded my entire body when I heard Danny say he loved me. "You love me?" "Yes, you Neanderthal. I've loved you for a while now." I can't respond. Everything I've ever wanted is sitting in front of me, telling me he loves me. Danny must mistake my silence for rejection because pain flashes in his eyes and he gets up to go.

"I'm sorry I said anything. I'll leave." "No, Danny. Wait. I love you too." I scream out, but he's already gone.

* * *

The handcuffs around my wrists are cold compared to the hot Hawaiian sun beating down on me. I can hear Danny yelling at them to take the cuffs off. I feel Chin's arms pulling me up then unlocking the cuffs that kept my arms pinned behind my back. This is finally over. Danno saved me. This is the only chance I have to tell Danny before he leaves. I can see him turning to go to the Camaro.

"Danny, wait!" I thank God that he stopped and looked at me. "I love you, Danny. I realized it in prison. I tried to tell you when you came to see me but you left before I could. I'm sorry I asked you to leave. I'm sorry I didn't know how to say it earlier. I guess I was scared but I'm not anymore. I need you."

"I think that was the most I've ever heard you speak at one time since the day I met you, Steven." Danno said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

* * *

Was that anti-climatic? As I said before, this is my first fic. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. = )

Ps: If this is liked I'm thinking of making a second fic that takes place before this one so if anyone thinks it's a good idea let me know.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
